Daughter, daughter
by Apparating
Summary: Draco's daughter is going to the ball, and he's not particularly ecstatic about her choice of date. Fun little oneshot. Dramione parents.


**a/n: Here's another oneshot idea I had. This is another light hearted piece, and a little longer than my marauder's one. Hope you like it :)**

 **Title:** _Daughter, daughter_

 **POV:** _Omniscient_

* * *

Draco sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed as he waited silently and patiently. He had been in that same position for quite a while now, but he knew better than to interrupt the group of women upstairs, as the first time he'd tried something they berated him violently and flung him down the stairs on his arse.

He could hear them upstairs, making quite a fuss about whatever they were doing. Sweet _Salazar_ , they had been up there at least two hours now. What on earth could they even be doing for that amount of time?

He supposed he couldn't complain. He'd spent a great majority of the holidays with his daughter when she had returned from Hogwarts to spend the Christmas with them. He thought he might as well just wait it out, because he couldn't spend all of his time with her on her break. He had to let her have 'girl time'... Though he would do so reluctantly.

Once again, Draco sighed. He couldn't quit thinking about how grown she was getting.

He remembered the day she turned eleven, the day she got her Hogwarts letter. She was so small then, the sweetest, most innocent thing one could possibly think of.

She had been so very excited as she read her letter, in fact, he didn't know if he recalled her face ever lighting up that much. He didn't know if he'd ever seen her smile that bright.

The following day, he had taken her out to Diagon Alley and absolutely spoiled her rotten. He bought her the nicest new set of books, supplies, designer robes. He had stood with great pride as he watched her wand choose her in Ollivander's was and shop. He even bought her her very own owl that day. And when they got a letter from Hogwarts telling them their daughter had made the Quidditch team in her first year, he of course bought her the newest, fastest broom on the market. Though her mother wasn't too pleased with him for spending so much money, he simply argued that he couldn't help it- she was a daddy's girl. And what a daddy's girl wants, a daddy's girl will get.

When it came to his daughter, Draco Malfoy was a complete and utter softie.

He remembered when Headmaster McGonagall had owled them concerning there daughter's first day at Hogwarts- how delighted the greying witch had been to rub it in his face how his daughter was the first and probably only Malfoy to ever be sorted into Gryffindor. Even though at the time he thought she was a shoe in for Slytherin, and was disappointed at first, as time went by he saw how much of a Gryffindor she really was.

Of course, that never stopped her from having her mother's brilliant mind.

Or her father's cunning ambition.

Or _both_ of their incredible looks.

Truth be told, Draco could brag about his daughter all day. He could go on and on about that girl, and it wasn't just because he was her father- though that probably helped- most people could always find quite a pile of things to say about Rose Malfoy. And they were almost always great.

Draco was ripped from his thoughts by a rapping against the front door. He walked over to the large wood piece and twisted the knob, opening it to reveal a character that immediately caused a scowl to appear on his fair-skinned face.

The boy in doorway had to stifle a chuckle as he smiled brightly, showing a set of perfect pearly whites, "So sorry I'm early. I was worried about being late," He sing-songed, still grinning at an unamused Draco, "May I come in?"

Draco didn't say anything, just sort of grunted and shuffled out of the way, reluctantly letting the boy through and shutting the door behind him, probably slamming it a little harder than necessary.

He then turned around to face the boy, his scowl less evident now, if only slightly. He gave him a small nod, "James," he muttered in greeting.

The green-eyed boy was still grinning broadly as he looked at the so obviously agitated man in front of him. He took a seat on the couch, "So tell me Mr. Malfoy," he began, "How are you doing?"

" _Fine_ ," Draco gritted out.

The boy nodded. "Good. Glad you're alright, then. Are you going to ask me how _I'm_ doing?" He questioned expectantly.

Before Draco had a chance to lose control of his temper, he was stopped by the sound of a door creaking open upstairs. His head head instantly snapped to face them, looking at the top for signs that the witches upstairs were finished and were finally coming down.

First, Ginny (or Weaslette, as he preferred to call her, despite her last name being 'Potter' for almost two decades now) came down. Then came Luna, a whimsical smile on her face as always, trotting down his stairs. Next was Mrs. Granger, smiling softly but looking teary-eyed as she joined the other two women sitting on the entry room sofa. Then, finally, down came his beautiful wife as she smile and kissed his cheek, offering the boy from earlier a quick hug and one last glance at the clump of women before putting her attention on the landing of their stairwell.

Draco looked back up, intrigued, as he guided an arm around his wife's thin waist.

And then there she was.

She stepped gently onto the hardwood landing, beaming gorgeously. The last hours were obviously spent perfecting her appearance, her eyes were done up in flattering colors and her makeup was very clean and looked amazing on her face. Her hair platinum hair was curled and swirled into an elaborate low side bun, with some braids surrounding and small, soft brown curls falling out of it and framing her face. She was wearing a long, beautiful shimmering dress with an intricate transparent lace across her midsection and back, as well as part of her sleeves. The dress was a soft blue tint, and it stood out well against her olive toned skin she had inherited from her mother. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree with her genuine smile, and he had never seen anything more stunning in his life. Her- everything about his daughter- was absolutely breath taking.

He couldn't focus on anything but her, even as she approached him. He only snapped back to reality when she brought a hand to his face, a soft smirk playing at her lips.

"Daddy, are you _crying_?"

He had only just noticed the water streaming silently from his eyes. He quickly wiped it away and looked around, feigning confusion, "That's so weird," he said, rubbing his now red eyes "Must be my allergies," he lied. He had been crying. He had definitely been crying. But of course he wouldn't let anyone of them know that.

" _Wow_ ," The boy suddenly breathed, looking her up and down, "You look amazing!"

Draco wanted to punch him in the throat when his eyes lingered just a little too long on her chest area, but he fought the urge.

"Thank you, James," She blushed, taking his hand, "Are you ready?"

"Born ready," He replied, linking their arms with a grand smile. It was times like these the green-eyed boy reminded people of his late grandfather.

As they began to walk towards the door, Draco cleared his throat obnoxiously, "Hold on," He said, "You can't leave just yet. I have rules," He stated, as Rose rolled her eyes. He knew this was a little embarrassing for her, but he must do it. In fact, laying down the laws of the evening for the two teenagers in from of him was the only thing allowing him to let his precious angel go out with that- that little-

Well, let's just say he wasn't to happy about what was going on.

You see, it was Rose's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and there is a special ball held each year around Christmas time, the Christmas Ball. Draco, of course, was delighted to hear that his daughter was very excited to go- he even insisted to her mother they buy her the best dress- until he he discovered why she was so excited to go.

James Sirius _fucking_ Potter had asked her out.

His daughter was going to the dance with James Potter.

As much as the idea made him cringe, his daughter was seventeen now, and he respected her enough to let her make her own choices, no matter how dissatisfied they left him or how wary he was.

He looked at the Potter boy with a burning glare as he spoke, darkly and clearly, "Rule number one," He paused, "I want her back in her dormitory by midnight."

His daughter scoffed, but one dangerous glance at the petite blonde made her calm down a little, though she still looked ready to burst.

"Rule number two," He continued, "Aboslutely _no_ funny buisness. No kissing, no unecessary touching, hands above the waist at all times."

Rose crossed her arms, "Are you quite done?" She challenged him, looking him right in the eye. Her father was almost startled at how similar her eyes were to her mother's. He almost felt like he was actually looking at Hermione, not Rose.

He shook his head, "Sorry. One more thing," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "You," He snapped his head towards James, "Frankly, you aren't good enough to kiss the ground my daughter walks on, so I suggest you behave yourself tonight. And consider yourself a very lucky man to court my daughter- if you hurt her, I swear I'll-"

"That's quite enough, Draco," Hermione scolded her husband calmly, grabbing his arm, "Now," she beamed, "You too better get going. Have a wonderful time," She winked and smiled softly at them as tears built up in her eyes.

Within seconds, they were out the door.

* * *

A couple days later, Draco received a letter from his daughter.

 _Dad,_

 _I had a spectacular evening at the ball. Of course, I was not back to my room by midnight, but I was back to my room by... Well, never mind that. No need to worry, I'm safe and I had a good time. I only hope you won't be too upset with me for getting back so late._

 _However, you must admit your rules were a little unfair. And to list them off as threats like that, Dad, it was so embarrassing. I do hope you're happy!_

 _Regardless, I am thankful you're so protective of me. I know you only act out of love, Daddy. And I love you too. I miss you very much. Do give Mum a kiss for me!_

 _Love,_

 _Rose-Pose_

He smiled warmly as he read over the letter. She had signed it with his special nickname for her.

He sighed as he tucked it away in his boxed, filled with all the letters and pictures she sent him, and all the pictures she'd drawn him when she was so little. He smiled at the memories of his daughter for few moments before he got back to work.

But of course, he didn't forget to make a note to remind him to lecture her on the importance of getting to bed on time.

* * *

 **a/n: That's all! Just another quick oneshot. I'll hopefully be starting some bigger stories soon. I actually have a lot of cool ideas for some multi-chapter stories that I will hopefully be able to work on. Thanks for reading!**

\- _Hannah_


End file.
